Between God and Gay
by David - Ra Kuti
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang humaniora gay bila dilihat dari kacamata Tuhan (Spiritual) dan masyarakat (budaya). Untuk komunitas PFFI yang mengusung motto 'Kebebasan Tanpa Kebablasan'. Dengan tema event bulan ini: Tea Time; Saat Menikmati Teh. Silahkan sampaikan kritik dan saran ke kotak review. Terimakasih.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

Rating dan Genre: T semi M. Mari memandang dengan positif, luas dan terbuka genre Spiritual yang sesungguhnya ada dalam kehidupan sehari-hari ini :-)

Pair: Berkembang seiring berjalannya cerita. Tapi yang jelas gay, karena fiksi ini memang ditujukan untuk mengkaji humaniora gay dari kacamata Tuhan (Spiritual) dan masyarakat (Budaya).

Selamat membaca...

.

**Between God and Gaya Hetalia Axis Power FanFiction**

**by: Dharmaputra ****– Ra Kuti**

**Chapter 1 of 3**

.

Akhirnya, ia menyamankan bokong di atas keramik yang terhampar di belakang rumahnya. Matanya terus memandang sosok di bawah pohon yang selalu ia temukan setiap pulang sekolah. Mohammad Hassan selalu terpekur saat mendengar alunan merdu dari permainan seruling bambu sesosok anak di bawah pohon mangga itu. Dan ternyata, tak hanya ia yang merasa terhenyak oleh permainan seruling itu, tapi domba-domba, sapi-sapi serta alam di sekelilingnya seolah menikmati.

Ada keinginan dalam hati Mohammad Hassan untuk mengenal anak itu lebih jauh. Tapi keinginan itu selalu diurungkan saat mengingat siapa dirinya. Ia berasal dari Mesir. Tinggal di Rajasthan India ini semata-mata mengikuti keluarga yang mengemban dakwah, menyuburkan agama Islam di India. Ayahnya, Syeikh Saddiq Adnan—seorang ulama asal Turki yang cukup fundamentalis—telah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak berteman dengan sembarangan anak. Apalagi anak pemain seruling bambu yang hanya yatim piatu dari Panti Asuhan di sebelah rumahnya.

Mohammad Hassan, atau yang akrab dipanggil Hassan itu pun hanya bisa mengamati dari kejauhan. Ada perasaan menyekat di hati bocah 13 tahun itu ketika menebar pandang ke padang rumput di belakang rumah, yang mempertemukannya dengan si pemain seruling bambu. Bukan perasaan iri melihat keceriaannya bersama teman-teman sesama gembala. Tapi perasaan khawatir akan kinerja mereka yang menentukan hidup mati dua ekor sapinya. Kedengarannya ini memang aneh. Untuk menyingkap keanehan, kau mungkin perlu mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Panti Asuhan Maratha, suaka bagi anak yatim piatu dan binatang-binatang budidaya. Setahun yang lalu, keluarga Hassan membeli dua ekor sapi dari Panti Asuhan itu. Namun tak memboyongnya ke rumah, mengingat tak ada yang mengurus. Sang ayah sibuk dengan kegiatan dakwah, konferensi tokoh umat, hingga menggalang kekuatan jihad mujahiden India untuk membebaskan saudara muslimin di Kashmir yang merasa di zolimi pemerintah India. Yang terakhir ini tentunya secara diam-diam.

Sang ibu, tentu saja akan menjalankan perannya sesuai syariat Islam; tinggal di rumah mengurus anak dan suami. Lagipula, akan berbahaya jika wanita Palestina ini keluar rumah, yang artinya harus mengenakan niqap di samping jilbab. Masyarakat pasti akan menyangkanya teroris.

Maklum saja, India memang negara yang rawan terorisme. Dan siapa yang menyangkal idiom 'TAK SEMUA ISLAM TERORIS, TAPI SEMUA TERORIS SUDAH PASTI ISLAM'? Bagi masyarakat India yang sudah sering 'dilabrak' teroris dan selalu hafal rivalitas negaranya dengan Pakistan, idiom itu begitu melekat di hati. Walhasil, paranoia terhadap kaum muslimin—entah itu tetangga atau bahkan saudara sendiri—menjadi amat berlebihan.

Hassan sendiri? Jangankan menggembala sapi, bermain saja hampir tidak ada kesempatan. Setelah pulang sekolah, ia harus istirahat, lalu mengaji pada sorenya. Saat istirahat itulah indera pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara yang menggoda rasa ingin tahunya. Hassan sungguh menyesal saat mengetahui suara itu bersumber dari seruling bambu yang dimainkan oleh anak yang seharusnya mengurusi sapinya. Dan lihatlah, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan dombanya yang berkeliaran kesana-kemari.

Hassan memandang anak domba di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datar. "Hei anak gembala!"

Satu teriakan keras yang dilontarkan, berhasil merebut atensi anak itu dari permainan serulingnya. Segera dia beranjak, menghampiri Hassan.

"_Namaste_," salamnya sambil tersenyum.

Hassan mengamati dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya yang tertutupi _floppy hat_. Anak itu berusia kira-kira dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Senyuman ramah menghiasi wajah cokelat tan-nya, mengesankan kelembutan dan kecantikkan meski dia seorang laki-laki. Matanya cokelat berbinar, lembut dan tajam di saat bersamaan. Layaknya mata ular yang mengendap penuh kehati-hatian, siap menerkam mangsanya di saat yang tepat.

"Ah~ apakah ada yang aneh denganku?"

Suara itu membuat Hassan terperanjat. Rupanya sudah terlalu lama ia larut dalam pengamatan. Mengatasi kecanggungan yang dibuatnya sendiri, bocah pelit senyum itu berujar, "Sebagai penggembala, bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga gembalaanmu?"

Sang lawan bicara tersenyum semakin lebar, "Rupanya dia mengajakmu bermain," dielusnya si anak domba, yang mengangguk-anggukan kepala, seolah mengiyakan ucapannya.

Hassan kesal sekali melihatnya. Tak seharusnya anak itu menjadikan kesendiriannya sebagai dalih atas kelalaian menjaga domba, begitulah pikir Hassan. "Kenapa kau sibuk sendiri dengan serulingmu, hingga melalaikan tugasmu?"

"Musik bisa menentramkan hati siapapun, tak terkecuali domba-domba ini," kembali anak itu memainkan serulingnya. Seolah mengimplementasikan teori musik dan binatang yang pernah didengar Hassan dari sebuah cerita.

"Kau ingin jadi Krishna?"

"Krishna inspirasiku."

"Jadi benar, kau Hindu?"

Retorika yang hanya dijawab alunan merdu dari seruling bambu. Hassan mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Harus diakui, permainan seruling anak itu memang indah dan menentramkan hati. Bahkan domba pun menikmatinya.

"Pergilah dan urusi domba-dombamu!" celetukan Hassan akhirnya menghentikan permainan seruling anak itu.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain bersama kami?"

"Aku tidak mau ternajisi orang kafir!"

"Kafir?"

"Orang yang menyembah selain Allah adalah kafir. Dan kafir adalah sejelek-jeleknya makhluk, seperti firman Allah dalam Al-Quran Surat At Taubah ayat 28: Hai orang-orang yang beriman, sesungguhnya orang-orang kafir itu najis, maka janganlah mereka mendekati."

Anak itu tertawa kecil, "Kau masih kecil sudah hafal ayat-ayat Al-Quran ya? Kelak, kau pasti akan menjadi orang hebat," menuntun dombanya, dia berbalik langkah, "mari kita bermain berdua Hamsi~"

Dan Hassan mengantar kepergiannya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

.

.

Siang terang benderang. Terik mentari menebari negeri berpijaknya manusia pertama di dunia tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

India.

Ya, di sinilah Nabi Adam dan isterinya Siti Hawa—manusia pertama di dunia—memulai kehidupan barunya setelah diturunkan Allah dari surga lantaran memakan buah kurdi yang terlarang. Adam's Brigde yang menghubungkan Sri Langka dengan India Selatan sendiri adalah saksi bisu ratapan sang Nabi atas dosa-dosanya. Rupanya, situs suci ini juga diklaim orang-orang Hindu sebagai Rama Setu, jembatan yang dibangun oleh Shri Rama, sang inkarnasi Dewa Vishnu, dengan bantuan Hanuman untuk menyelamatkan isterinya, Sitta yang diculik Rahuvana.

Atau, mungkin saja Adam-Hawa dan Rama-Sitta ini sebenarnya satu orang yang sama, namun dikemas dalam cerita yang berbeda? Sebab, bukankah lain ladang, lain lubuk, lain pula ikannya? Dalam agama Abrahamik—Yahudi, Kristen, Islam—yang berkembang di Timur Tengah mungkin dikemas dalam kisah Adam dan Hawa. Dalam agama Hindu yang berkembang di India, tentu lain pula kemasannya, yakni kisah Ramayana.

Ah... entahlah...

Yang jelas klaim atas situs suci ini seringkali menjadi penyebab percekcokan komunitas Islam dan Hindu di kawasan Asia selatan, khususnya India. Seperti halnya kota Yerusalem yang menjadi sumber percekcokan abadi antara Yahudi, Kristen dan Islam yang direpresentasikan dengan konflik berkepanjangan Israel-Palestina.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Islam harus ikut dalam setiap percekcokan? Sudah sering Hassan mempertanyakan hal ini. Jawaban yang selalu didengarnya dari sang ayah adalah, "Merekalah yang memusuhi kita, merekalah yang dengki akan kesempurnaan agama kita."

Hassan puas dan bangga dengan jawaban itu, setidaknya sebelum bokongnya lelah tertancap di teras belakang rumahnya ini. Agaknya, ia tak puas dan bangga melihat anak pemain seruling bambu, teman-teman serta gembalaannya itu bermain bersama, sementara ia hanya melihatnya di sini. Hassan sekarang pusing dan bingung; kenapa ia mengeksklusifkan diri?

Apakah anak manis bermata cokelat yang duduk di bawah pohon mangga sambil memainkan seruling bambu itu sebenarnya sedang memikirkan cara menghabisinya? Apakah anak gendut berambut pirang dan berkacamata yang menaiki kerbau sambil tertawa-tawa itu sebenarnya sedang membayangkan kehancurannya? Apakah anak kurus berambut hitam yang memainkan jurus-jurus kungfu untuk melawan si gendut pirang berkacamata itu sebenarnya bukan untuk menyelamatkan kerbau yang disandera si gendut pirang berkacamata, melainkan berlatih jurus untuk membunuhnya? Dan bukankah sekarang ia yang sedang su'udzon terhadap mereka? Lalu apakah anak domba ini tahu apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Mbeeekkk..."

Ini sungguh memusingkan dan membingungkan. Hassan tak suka ini, terutama anak domba yang sok mendiktenya ini. "Hai anak gembala!" teriakan yang lebih keras dari seminggu yang lalu. Tak hanya mengalihkan atensi sang pemain seruling bambu, tapi juga si gendut pirang berkacamata dan si kurus ahli kungfu.

"_Namaste_~" salam anak itu, setelah sebelumnya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Tak seperti si gendut pirang berkacamata dan si kurus ahli kungfu yang tak bereaksi sama sekali. Malah hanya berdiri dari kejauhan memandanginya.

"Maaf, aku akan segera menghalau domba-domba ini," sepertinya anak itu sudah tahu alasan Hassan memanggil.

Tak perlu menjelaskan, Hassan pun bersyukur dalam hati. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada, ketika si anak pemain seruling bambu itu berhasil membawa dombanya pergi. Dengan meninggalkan senyum hangat yang tak dilewatkan Hassan.

.

.

.

.

Rumput-rumput bergerigi menggelitik kaki telanjang Hassan. Bocah ber-kopiyah ini segera mempercepat langkah ketika dirasakan rumput-rumput itu semakin keterlaluan menzolimi. Saat melihat bebatuan yang cukup tinggi, segera saja santri kecil ini membersihkan dengan tangan mungilnya. Lalu melompat untuk menyamankan bokongnya di sana. Kini kakinya tergantung, selamat dari rumput zolim. Ada perasaan kesal melihat anak seruling bambu di bawah yang hanya tersenyum, dengan tak menghentikan permainan serulingnya.

Senyuman ramah itu seperti ejekan bagi Hassan. Tapi tak apalah~ toh ia punya kewajiban menyenangkannya. Ah, tunggu dulu! Menyenangkannya? Apakah ia berjalan di padang rumput yang menyakiti telapak kakinya adalah untuk mencari kesenangan? Apakah mendengar permainan seruling bambu dari kejauhan tak cukup menyenangkannya, sehingga memutuskan untuk mendekat?

Jangan salah paham! Itu bukan alasan Hassan membaurkan diri di padang gembala ini. Ia hanya ingin mengamati sapi-sapinya lebih dekat. Kepercayaan terhadap kinerja anak-anak yang menggembalakan sapinya sudah sangat menurun. Ini alasan yang cukup kuat bagi Hassan, sehingga ia tak perlu mempedulikan tatapan si gendut pirang yang mungkin mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

Dan kau juga jangan bertanya-tanya lagi, jika tak ingin mendapat _deathglare _super mematikan di abad ke-21 ini dari seorang Mohammad Hassan. Yeah~ meskipun kau mungkin akan bingung, kenapa sapi-sapi Hassan justru buru-buru menjauh ketika pemiliknya mendekat.

"Uwaaa~ ulaaarrrr~" setelah rumput, sekarang ganti ular yang menzolimi. Hassan mengangkat kaki, lalu memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Tangannya bergetar, menghalau ular hijau yang cukup besar itu.

Si anak pemain seruling bambu menghentikan permainannya. Ia bangkit dan tiba-tiba saja meraih ular itu. Hassan terkejut melihatnya. Terlebih saat anak pemain seruling bambu itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah, seperti biasa, "Hanya ular karet."

Buru-buru Hassan menurunkan kaki, lalu melempar pandangan pada sekelompok anak yang tertawa-tawa sambil menunjuknya.

"Dia penakut, rupanya! Sungguh tidak heroik, hahahaha..." kata si gendut pirang berkacamata yang tertawanya paling keras. Hassan menggembungkan pipi, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bisa kau bergeser sedikit?" namun senyuman anak pemain seruling bambu kembali merebut atensinya.

Hassan menata ekspresi, berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaan, "Untuk apa?"

"Semakin banyak semut di sana."

Hassan mengikuti arah pandang anak pemain seruling bambu yang menunjuk sebatang pohon besar.

"Mangga tak hanya di panen manusia, tapi juga semut."

Korelasi linear antara pohon mangga yang buahnya matang dengan semut-semut yang semakin berdatangan, seolah mematahkan kesangsian Hassan atas pendapat anak pemain seruling bambu tentang pohon yang setiap hari digunakannya untuk berteduh itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hassan bergeser ke kanan. Anak pemain seruling bambu—yang entah kapan pendeskripsinya akan berubah dalam cerita ini—tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' dalam bahasa Hindi.

Dengan posisi yang saling bertolak belakang, Hassan dapat merasakan betapa kurusnya punggung anak pemain seruling bambu itu. Tapi toh ia nyaman bersandar di punggung itu, tepat ketika kenyamanan indera pendengarannya telah berada di luar batas.

Dan dengkuran halus serta alunan lembut seruling bambu pun beresonansi menjadi satu.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

Seandainya Indonesia sudah official, pastilah peran Mohammad Hasan kuberikan untuk Indonesia :-)

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Maaf jika ada kata-kata dari saya maupun fanfic ini yang kurang berkenan buat anda. Kritik dan saran silahkan disampaikan di kotak review seperti biasa :-)

Salam.


End file.
